Magenta
by Skelegirl
Summary: "What the fuck!" the vampire immediantly covered his mouth guiltily. Gumball spun around, pure horror on his face. "O-oh my glob? Marshall?". Slight;Gumball/Marshall;


This idea came to me on the bus home. It was either finish my project that was due tomorrow, or write this.

Here we are.

AND the camel corpse is just a idea from my mind. This is also dedicated to Broseph on Qoutev.

Disclaimed.

* * *

The pink hallways were a dark magenta as Marshall snuck around. The night was young and so was his will to prank that candy prince again. Everyday his pranks had either been foiled by Fionna or just didn't work with the Prince's instant changes in his schedule. It was funny, how obsessive he'd get until the target was fully humiliated.

Backward he floated through the halls, over the head of Peppermint Maid, and other servants that were finishing up chores before bed. It was hysterical they would fiercely do anything for their prince, and yet they didn't notice a glimmer of a shadow or a soft breeze caressing the back of their neck.

Tonight Marshall decided upon wearing a mask, and morphing himself into the Camel Corpse, a fearsome beast set on grinding children into dust. Gumball had been secretly afraid of it for ages, and only a surprise evesdropping had only granted Marshall that favor.

He laughed quietly at the thought as he floated his way toward the West Tower. Yeah, he had it fucking good right now. he was so going to make Bubba crap his pants when he saw _this_.

The vampire gently turned another corner, and a light glowed underneath one of the ornate doors. _That should be it_. But before entering Marshall let his skin turn into a rotton bronze colour, with fat oozing from under his arms and his stomach. His spine arched up into a hump that glistened wetly in the moon's glow. And his face, grew fat lips and one eye larger then the other. A half-mask was then draped over his nose.

And Marshall became the Camel Corpse. Eyes filming over with a white substance, the costume was complete. _There we go!_ Popping his back, Marshall prepared to hop into the room and howl wildly, while floating precariously at the Prince's neck.

Smirking, he slipped into the warm bask of the doorway, pushing the door just to it didn't creak, and signal his presence. Peering in, he saw a silhouette of the prince against all the pink candles in the room. They sat on his desk and shelves; some oozing all over the furniture and holding a eery shadow. They hid Gumball well, though. Even with five star night vision, a view from the door wouldn't suffice. He needed closer contact.

Marshall turned two-demensional and slid through the door soundlessly; the only noise being a whisper of the wind from the now-ajar door. The vampire crawled along the ceiling spider-like (which was hard because of the Camel Corpse's stumpy fat arms) to over where Gumball stood.

Now, it was much easier to peer and possibly launch at the Prince here.

Gumball looked different though. Not inexactly a bad way, but, something was off. Was he wearing a lacey nightgown? Marshall's smirk grew. He knew the prince was girly but this was a bit much. Quickly his smile faded. _No, he wouldn't. Probably his robe. But it woulda' been hysterical If he did…_

The vampire fell from the ceiling and regained his balance flawlessly.

And boy, was Gumball in his own little world. Sitting at his vanity, the prince was... _putting on his fucking makeup?!_

Marshall fell down from his mid-air position with a thump.

"What the fuck?!" the vampire immediantly covered his mouth guiltily. Gumball spun around, pure horror on his face. "O-oh my glob!? _Marshall_!?"

The prince's lips were a red mauve, and his eyes her lined with eyeliner and mascara clung to his up and bottom lashes. He also wore a slinky silk nightgown, (with even a bra with tissues inside it under it!) and a necklace. His cheeks were flushed also, partly from embarrassment and blusher.

"Oh my glob my glob my glob my glob my glob," Gumball stammered, hands brought up to his chest. "W-what are you doing here Marshall?!"

Said vampire didn't even have the brainpower to think out a lie. He tried to grab scraps of his seconds-ago confidence. "Trying to scare you... Why the glob are you wearing a dress, Bubba?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is. Are you secretly a dragqueen?" Marshall tried to bring a bit of humor into the retort, but something in the back of his head said that might be true.

"Of course I'm not, Marshall. Now please, get out. Before I call for help." The prince waved his hand lazily.

Marshall bit back a smirk. "In that state?" He pointed at the magenta pumps on Gumball's feet.

The prince looked pale. Like he was stuck inbetween desicions. He blinked ashamingly and look at his feet. He glanced up."Then please leave Marshall. I don't feel like yelling at you right now."

Marshall floated over to Gumball, and lightly placed a hand on the slender pink shoulder. "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about it, right? Are you uh, "gender-confused" or something?"

Gumball sharply looked up. There was something angry in the pink boy's eyes that made Marshall flinch. "Did you not hear what I said? Get out!?"

The prince pushed his hand away and glared, then continued. "Come now Marshall. We know that half of your brain is working. I do NOT want to talk to you right now, like I have said earlier. I really want some time alone to enjoy this moment with _me_. Do it, or i'll tell the guards you woke me while sleeping and _dressed me in this_!"

The vampire floated up above his head. He bit his lip and glanced around; worried about Gumball. Just one more question. I kinda might say this wrong, n' shit. But are you... transgender? Or something like that? I can't remember. But you're smart, so you should what i'm getting at."

The silence after the comment was an answer enough. Gumball looked like he was about to burst. "Get the glob out."

He pointed menacingly at the door. "I said get out! _Get out_! _GET OUT!_" He screamed at Marshall, tugging out f his jewlery and wiping down his make-up to look like a prank-gone-wrong.

"Okay, okay!" Raising his hands in surrender, he broke a window in a almost bat-shit scared frenzy in getting out of there. the candypane glass heaved, and split into shards that scattered around the big bedroom. Gumball continued yelling for the guards, and that made Marshall's stress level higher than it's ever been. Combined with the other... incidents... he just felt insane.

Throwing himself out of the window, and flying away at extreme speed just as a candy guards broke in, he only thought one thing, and one thing only.

But he forgot it along with all the assumptions he'd made about that prince earlier this night.

* * *

DAT ENDING. Yeah, i sucks, i'll try and edit it... blah blah blah.

If you want more, or am just nice, don't be shy to place a review about them. I need reviews. MoThErFuCkInG BaD.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
